Six Years On
by HeyaSam
Summary: Rae and Finn have been a couple for 6 years, and although they're still the same people they always were, they've got the adult world to deal with now, and they're starting to realise that its not always easy. (Follow my mmfd blog: mymad-fatdiary on tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

September 2002

The sun trickles through the cracks in the blinds, glowing warm behind Finn's eyelids and prompting his brain to fuzz into consciousness. He doesn't want to open his eyes yet, savouring the familiar feel of Rae's fleshy hip cupped beneath his splayed hand, her smooth legs entwined with his, her warm, comforting bed smell, her-

"FUCK!" Comes the chocked shout from beside him, before Rae violently tumbles out of bed, slips slightly on the polished wooden floor, and hurtles into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Milliseconds later comes the weak sounds of Rae retching and spluttering into the toilet. Finn's eyes snap open and he stumbles out of bed, rubbing sleep out of his eyes while fishing for his boxers on the floor. He unsuccessfully tries to pull them up his legs while executing a half-run/half-walk to their en-suite bathroom, having to stop and pull the checked blue boxers up properly, before he slips as well.

"Babe? Rae?" He mumbles, pushing open the bathroom door. He's greeted by the image of mostly-naked Rae kneeling in front of the toilet, spewing up her guts, her messy raven hair falling all over the place. He kneels beside her, gathering her silky locks out of the way into his hands, before he rubs her back comfortingly.

"Bloody Hell…" Rae groans, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Pass us some water Finn?" She implores, still sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the toilet, leaning back against the side of the bath.

"What a wakeup, eh?" He sighs, handing her a glass of water before sliding down beside her. He notices the flash of worry in her eyes, and how she suddenly starts biting her bottom lip, rolling it between her teeth until it turns white.

"Don't worry Rae Rae, its probably just some 24 hour thing, yeah? I'll call ya in sick at work?" He asks, tracing a heart on her arm.

"Yeah…" She sighs absentmindedly, playing with her fingers. "Yes, yes, course, its just some bug I'm sure." She adds, her tired eyes snapping up to meet his soft brown ones as she flashes him a smile.

"Anyways, you'd best be going mate, you're going to miss your interview!" She grins, poking him in the cheek.

"Oh bollocks!" Fin shouts, leaping off the floor and marathoning it back into the bedroom, followed by a grinning Rae.

"You've got me nervous now!" He mumbles, pulling clothes out of the antique wooden wardrobe. "Oh shush you cheeky bastard, you _know_ you're going to get this job. They'd be fools not to hire you." Rae laughs, coming up behind Finn and wrapping her arms round his chest, pressing her warm body to his and dropping a chaste kiss behind his ear. He groans, but continues sorting through his clothes.

"Go back to bed you div, you're ill and however much I'm enjoying _this_-" He turns, running his hands down her sides "-I'm going to be late!" He says, turning back towards the stuffed wardrobe. Rae sighs, heading back to bed and crawling under the still warm sheets. She'd forgotten how drowsy she was, and wasn't she having quite a good dream before her body's sickey wake up call? She can't quite remember, she thinks, before slipping back off to sleep. Finn turns at the sound of Rae's light snores and smiles, trying to push the worry over her sudden nausea out of his mind, readying himself for the tough interview ahead.

Rae is awoken later by the feeling of Finn's soft lips dropping a kiss onto her forehead. She groans slightly, before opening her eyes and surveying the sex god before her. The 6 year's they'd been together, Rae had only ever found Finn's looks to be increasing, finding him more attractive each day, both in body and mind. She smiles softly, and his eyes twinkle back, his mouth breaking into a large grin.

"Alright babe, I'm off. I've called in sick for ya, yeah? And there's tea for ya on the side. I'll call you when the interviews done."

"You're too good to me Finn. I love ya, ya know? Good luck with today!" "Not that you'll need it!" She adds as an afterthought, smiling up at him from the bed. She looks happy, but Finn can sense the worry in her somewhere. She looks tired, worn out. Is she stressing about the interview, or something else? He pushes the worries from his mind, replying:

"Thanks babe. Love you too, sickey." He smiles, leaning over the bed to properly kiss her, before striding out the door and into the waiting taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Finn Nelson, correct?" Inquires the man in the brown suit and tie who looks like he's conducted far too many of these interviews in the last few days. Mr John Grimsby, the head of BBC Radio 1, looks like a tried old businessman, not like the flipping head of the most popular radio station in the UK.

"Yeah, yeah that's me." Replies Finn with a quick smile, fingers tapping nervously on his thighs.

"Right, Finn Nelson from Stamford, Lincolnshire. Started out at your local radio, in a bi-monthly slot, aged 17. Due to popular demand, this slot was soon upgraded to a weekly timetable. Continued this radio program from Manchester Metropolitan, at the student radio, while pursuing a degree in sound engineering. Spent your summers interning with us here at BBC Radio 1 as a Broadcast Assistant. This job was made full time at the time of your graduation from University." Sighs brown suit man, shuffling through Finn's bursting file.

"Well, I have to say, your CV is rather impressive-" Brown suit man replies. "-and I'm sure you realise that that's quite a compliment coming from me." Right. He's not full of himself at all, Finn thinks, sarcastically, before chastising himself. He's your boss, however sodding grumpy, and the head of the most popular radio station in the UK!

"Yeah, Thanks." Nods Finn in reply, never being one for many words, except when he's around Rae of course.

"So…Now you want your own show, and you've got your eye on our breakfast slot, which has recently come up for grabs. That's understandable, you've been working as a Broadcast Assistant, and now you're looking towards getting back behind the mic, picking the songs, interacting with the audience. But what can you offer us that we can't find with anyone else?" Asks Mr BBC boss, looking sceptical.

"Well for me, its always been about the tunes, the artists, the music, ya know? I've always loved music, ever since I was a kid, and back in Stamford there wasn't much to do, yeah? So I spent most of my time just, like, listening to as many tunes as I could. From there it grew into my passion. I think that even though I'm young, I'm passionate and I'd be able to offer the job my, eh, extensive knowledge on music and my, erm, varied taste?" Finn replies, twisting his hands under the table, hoping he doesn't sound too up himself.

"Right, Mr Nelson." Starts Grimsby, sounding sarcastic and unconvinced.

"As I'm sure you've heard, BBC Radio 1 is hoping to try and attract a younger audience to our Breakfast Show, so in this situation your youth could be considered positive rather than negative." Replies Grimsby, looking down on Finn through his wire-framed glasses. Finn nods, gulping nervously.

"Are you single Nelson? Don't flatter yourself and consider this an invasion of privacy. We'd simply like to know, as aside from the fact you're young and attractive, one would assume that the added bonus of you being single would boost the percentage of young, female listeners considerably." Mr BBC boss asks, continuing to look as disinterested as ever. Finn scratches the back of his neck, hesitating. Mr Grimsby raises his eyebrows, staring expectantly at the brown haired lad.

"No. No, I'm not single actually." Finn replies confidently.

"Hmm. That's unfortunate." Grimsby sighs, letting Finn's file drop back onto the polished glass desk with a bang.

"I think that will be all for today, Mr Nelson. You will hear from us in due course." Finishes Mr BBC boss, gesturing Finn to the door.

"Thanks for having me." Finn replies, flashing a quick smile to Grimsby before he shows himself out.

"Well that was the most fucking queer interview of my life…" Finn mumbles to himself as he gets the lift down to reception, pondering over his answers to Grimsby's questions.

He can only hope he's done enough, he thinks, as he sinks down onto one of the sofas in the BBC Radio building's reception. He's had the day off work, what with the interview, and theres nothing pressing he has to do, he thinks to himself. He glances down at his watch, quickly checking the time-

"SHIT!" He jumps up, having forgotten about Rae's earlier illness. Rae almost never gets physically ill, so anything really makes Finn worry, however much Rae groans and calls him a fusspot. He sends Rae a quick text, telling her he'll be home ASAP, before he hurries out of the reception to catch the tube.


	3. Chapter 3

*Around 10 days after the interview*

"Hiya, babe!" Finn shouts, walking into the flat and feeling off his sodden jacket, hanging it over one of the kitchen chairs to dry. Autumn in London, eh?

Rae's probably in their shared study, working away on an article. She works as a weekly columnist for Glamour magazine. Needless to say, she absolutes adores it. She's always found freedom in her writing, and having hundreds of people read her words each week doesn't stop her from being as funny, relatable and insightful as always.

The soft strains of 'Some Girls Are Bigger Than Others' filters through the small London flat, and Fin can just about hear Rae singing along. He smiles to himself, thinking about how it's usually the little things in life that inadvertently bring the most happiness. These 'little things' often revolved around Rae, the main thing in his life. The way her hair falls over the pillow, her soft hands, her cheeky grin…

He shakes himself out of his mini reverie. What the bloody hell has got into him? He thinks. Going all deep and philosophical all of a sudden. Right. Lets get down to business.

"I'll get started on tea, yeah? D'you fancy pasta?" Finn usually ends up doing most of the cooking as, to put it bluntly, Rae can't cook for shit. At the promise of pasta, Rae strolls into the kitchen, sighing.

"Hiya Finny, how was your day?" She smiles, heaving herself up onto the countertop next to where he's chopping tomatoes for the sauce.

"Fucking stressful. Monica over at Radio 2 called in sick 15 minutes before she was supposed to interview N'Sync, so we literally had to like, call Johnny in from his fancy lunch with Naomi Campbell to conduct the interview. Naturally, he was going fucking mental." Finn smiles, shaking his head while relating the memory of Johnny storming into the office, and shouting "I don't give two flipping shits if they're the biggest boyband in the world, I was on a fucking date with Naomi fucking Campbell!"

Rae snorts, imaging sulky, pretentious Johnny throwing a shouting fit in front of N'Sync.

"I swear Justin Timberlake had to leave the room, he was laughing so hard…" Finn wheezes, having to put the knife down before he chops a finger off from laughing. He and Rae fall into helpless laughter, Finn replaying bits of the ensuing interview to Rae as she cackles at his words. After a while Rae asks:

"I s'pose its pointless to ask about the job? They haven't given out the results of the interview yet, yeah?" Finn's face falls, and Rae regrets asking.

"Nah… I think they're trying to leave us in the lurch as long as bloody possible…"

"They're probably just trying to think up a way to break it to everyone else that you've got the job!" Rae grins. Finn puts the knife down, wipes his hands on his jeans and saunters over to Rae, placing himself between her thighs.

"You always say the right thing." He smirks, kissing her on the nose, as she drapes her arms over his broad shoulders.

"Nah, I think I've just got a natural knack for being fab." Rae winks.

"You wish!" Finn replies, laughing, before muffling her protests with a kiss. Needless to say, the pasta making was delayed for at least half an hour as the kiss led to a proper snog sesh, which in turn led to several layers of clothes being removed from both parties, which in turn led to some rather exhausting activities between the sheets of Finn and Rae's large, well-worn bed.

They're sitting at the dinner table, shovelling forkfuls of Finn's Spaghetti Bolognaise into their mouths, while discussing their busy days. They're sitting in their dressing gowns, having removed most of their clothes during their surprise trip to the bedroom earlier.

Rae is in the middle of telling Finn about the article she's writing, about her take on the portrayal of feminism within the media, when the phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Rae says, leaping out of her seat and sliding into the hallway. "It's probably Chole, talking about the plans for the next gang get together. Camping? With lots of booze? That was her plan."

Finn twirls his spaghetti round his fork, half listening to Rae's soft mumbles on the other side of the door. A few seconds later, Rae appears back in the kitchen, her eyes twinkling with barely suppressed mirth.

"Babe, phones for you." She grins, biting her lip and cocking her head towards the hallway. He strides out, picking up the phone.

30 seconds later, Rae hears Finn's shouts of celebration, screams and whoops. He runs back into the kitchen, meeting Rae halfway in a massive hug.

"I made it I fucking made it! I'm the new BBC Radio 1 breakfast presenter!"


	4. Chapter 3 Continued

"Nah, I think I've just got a natural knack for being fab." Rae winks.

"You wish!" Finn replies, laughing. Rae pulls a mock indignant face, and begins to protest.

"Oi! I'm the fabbest-" she begins, before Finn presses his lips to hers, hard. She continues arguing as he presses his lips to hers, her words coming out muffled against his plump lips. She gives up talking as he moves down to her neck, her words dissolving into soft giggles as he sloppily kisses her soft skin. Her quiet giggles turn into a sharp intake of breath as his teeth close over her jugular; sure to leave a bluish mark.

Her hands leave his shoulders, travelling over his muscular back until she reaches the bottom of his rain-damp shirt, tugging it up. Finn gets the memo, stepping back from between Rae's legs and pulling his t-shirt over his head. Rae lets out a small sigh, raking her eyes over his toned upper half, feeling the familiar sensation of desire begin to unfurl in her stomach.

Finn smirks, stepping back between Rae's legs and sliding his hands up her plump thighs. His lips attack her neck again with fervour, his wet tongue soothing the darkening love bites. Rae stokes her fingers down Finn's light snail trail, before undoing his jeans. Finn moans against her neck, before moving back up to face Rae, hungrily pressing his swollen lips against hers. His body tingles with desire as she swipes her tongue across his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and their tongues wrestle together, as Finn's hands roam up the back of Rae's top. His whole body is itching to feel her smooth, hot skin pressed against his.

"Bedroom?" Rae breathes, pulling back and gasping for air. Finn nods multiple times as he helps Rae scramble off the counter. In that moment he's glad that their flat is so tiny, that their bedroom is so close to the kitchen, otherwise they wouldn't even make it to the bed. They stumble into the bedroom, Finn shimmying his jeans down over his legs while Rae whips her thick woolly jumper off. They collapse onto the bed, Finn's hands finding their way underneath Rae's loose t-shirt. She helps him pull it over his head, as his hands smoothly undo her bra strap. Rae shrugs the straps off her shoulders, before pulling the stripey pink bra off properly and chucking it across the room.

Finn then skims his large, calloused hands across Rae's stomach and up to her chest, cupping her large breasts. He massages her creamy skin with his hands, while she moans into their kisses, gripping his toned back muscle in her hands.

Finn pulls away after a few minutes, his fingers immediately worming their way underneath Rae's leggings, pulling the stretchy black material down over her thighs, taking care to kiss the faded scars crisscrossing her legs as he goes. Even after 6 years together, Rae's still insecure about her legs, convinced that Finn secretly finds the faded lines repulsive, ugly, a turnoff. Finn knows her hidden fears, so he's always careful, always gentle, always loving when it comes to this part.

He drops kisses onto the tops of her smooth, white ankles, before burrowing back up the bed, kneeling between her open thighs. His tight black boxers are beginning to feel uncomfortable thanks to his growing length, and Rae smirks, darting her hands down his smooth abs, before gripping hold of his waistband and pulling his boxers down over his strong thighs. She takes his large member in her hand, stoking and pumping his pulsing hot skin. He comes undone in her hands, a stream of foul words slipping out of his mouth amid grunts and pants.

After a few minutes, he backs away from her hands quickly before he cums, and pulls her knickers over her thighs, dropping them somewhere behind him. She opens her legs wider as he gazes down at her, stroking his fingers down her silky wet slit. She moans, her toes curling, her legs jerking as he slides a finger inside her, pumping slowly as he covers her damp, flushed chest with kisses.

"Oh god… Finn.. fuck… oh my god!" She shrieks, amid gasps and moans.

Finn grins, pulling his slick fingers out from between her legs, tracing her soft pink lips with them. She smirks, looking up at him. He places his hands either side of her shoulders, glancing down at her damp body pressed against his, before pushing into her. He doesn't get a condom out, remembering Rae had started on the pill a few months beforehand.

As Finn pushes himself inside her he groans, Rae's back arching up and bringing him deeper inside her. The sounds of their panting breaths, groans and choked swear words fill the air, increasing as Rae raises her legs, wrapping them behind Finns back as they move together. Finns hand slides down Rae's body and pressing quick circles onto her clit, making her cry out.

"Oh jesus fuck, fuck yes yes!" Rae screams, Finn joining in with a "Holy fuck" as Rae tightens around him.

Rae finishes first, her legs shaking and her toes curling, as she claws at his toned back. Finn deliberates pulling out and cumming over her expansive chest, but its too late, he blows his load deep inside her hot body, before pulling out and slumping next to her.

They curl together under the sheets, waiting for their racing heartbeats to subside. Finn traces patterns onto Rae's cooling skin as they smile at each other, blissful in their happy, post-sex bubble.

After a few minutes, Finn sighs, stretching his limbs out.

"Reckon we should get started on tea for the second time this evening, otherwise we're not gonna eat tonight." Finn says. Finn swings his legs over the bed, finding Rae's knickers strewn on the wooden floor, before handing them to her. He begins to climb off of the bed-

"Wait!" Says Rae, pulling him back and pressing her lips to his. "Alright, you can go now." She smirks. He grins back, kissing her again, before adding:

"I love ya, ya know?"

"I love you too, you silly bugger." She grins, before they climb out of bed to go and start on tea for the third time that evening.


End file.
